Late Christmas
by Francis J. Toran
Summary: After the events of "The Right Partner," the main story to this sister story, Tony decided to give Steve the Christmas he didn't have. Steve/Tony One-Shot. Can be read without "The Right Partner," but can stand alone. NEW POLL FOR NEW STORY! CHECK IT OUT!


Story Title: Late Christmas

Rating: Mature

Pairing: Tony/Steve

Summary:After the events of "The Right Partner," the main story to this sister story, Tony decided to give Steve the Christmas he didn't have. Steve/Tony One-Shot.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Just manipulating the characters and bending them to my will!

WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT BETWEEN TWO MEN! TURN BACK NOW BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOU WHINE ABOUT GAYS! Thank you! ~

This story was once apart of The Right Partner, but I felt that it could stand alone without being attached so, I'm posting it as a very early Christmas Special. Please enjoy, for those who've already read this, I apologize, unless you really wanted to read it again.

* * *

Tony and Steve sat in the living room of Tony's home in Malibu. The repairs were quickly finished and they were finally spending time alone. It had been a few months since Steve's release from the hospital and Tony felt bad that he didn't get to spend Christmas with Steve. So while in the midst of February, Tony set up and decorated the tree.

They sat in front of the fireplace, both wrapped up and close to each other. Tony sipped at a cup of hot chocolate as he rest his head on Steve's shoulder. Steve kissed Tony's head and smiled, the setting very romantic. Tony looked at the tree, seeing no presents under it. He leaned forward, Steve confused as he stood up.

"Something wrong?" Steve asked, preparing to get up.

"No," Tony replied, gesturing for Steve to stay put. "I'll be right back."

Tony disappeared upstairs and Steve sat in silence. He thought about the tree also, realizing he'd forgotten to give Tony his present. He quickly stood up, running downstairs. He had hidden Tony's present in his workshop, knowing he'd never look there. The door opened without a code, his knowledge of the door pad was beyond his figuring. JARVIS was capable of knowing who Steve was and always allowed him in without a code.

He ran over to a counter, opening the door underneath it. His smile faded when he saw that the present was gone. A note was left behind and he picked it up. He read...

'You tried to hide something in my own workshop. Silly boy. Come upstairs to my room.'

"How did he...?" Steve asked himself, baffled.

"Mr. Rogers," JARVIS spoke to him. "Mr. Stark requests your presence."

"JARVIS," Steve asked. "How did he know about this?"

"He found it and told me to tell him when you went for it," JARVIS replied. "I did as I was asked and now he requested you to his quarters."

Steve sighed and made his way up to the bedroom. Upon approach, he heard a weird noise something from inside. He slowly opened the door, the lights were off but many candles had been lit. Rose petals were scattered across the floor and on the bed. He couldn't see Tony and he walked in quietly.

"Tony?" Steve asked cautiously.

The door closed behind him with a loud thud and he turned quickly, to see Tony standing there. Steve was about to speak again but was stopped by scanning Tony's body. Tony was wearing nothing accept for three things. A Santa hat, Steve Christmas present, which was his dog tags, and a red bow. The bow however was wrapped neatly around Tony's hips, shielding Steve few of his crotch.

All Steve could say was, "Wow."

Tony inched forward, leaning on Steve's chest. He kissed the taller man and lead him backwards with a push. Steve made no fuss about being pushed around. His legs met the bed and he sat down, Tony straddling his lap. Steve's hands rested on Tony's hips, continuing to kiss him deeply. Tony's hand explored Steve's body, feeling a hard bulge growing beneath him.

He pulled away from the kiss, Steve leaning forwards wanting to keep kissing him, Tony held him back. He shoved Steve to the bed and pulled on the ribbon tied around his waist. As it unraveled, Tony put Steve's wrists together and laced the ribbon around them. He tied him good and tight and smiled down at his soldier.

"Tony?" Steve asked, confused. "What are you doing?"

Tony chuckled and didn't reply. He slipped his hands under Steve's shirt and raised it up. He pulled the shirt as far as he could, pooling it over Steve's bound hands. He kissed down Steve's neck and started to suck on his collarbone. Steve wiggled underneath him as was loved on by Tony. He didn't know what was going on, but he was loving every second.

Tony licked down the large body, latching onto a nipple. He nipped and lapped at the tiny bud and smiled. Steve moaned slightly, loving Tony's mouth. It wasn't long until Tony had kissed and sucked his way down to Steve's pant line. Steve watched him, his cock throbbing when Tony kissed him through his pants.

The smaller man bite at the button and undid the pants with his teeth. Once the pants were undone, he pulled the pants off, leaving a soldier who was going commando. He smiled when the cock stood proud. Steve blushed and tried to cover himself. Being tied up made him embarrassed, but trying to cover himself resulted in more embarrassment.

Tony stopped his hands, pulled them up by the shirt. He crawled over Steve, reaching for the headboard. He tied the shirt around a beam and smiled. Steve pulled on it, unable to break free. Tony chuckled as he leaned down to kiss him. "Feeling a little, tied up?"

Steve smiled and they kissed again. Tony maneuvered around so that his hardened organ was directly above Steve's face. Tony dipped down, taking Steve into his mouth. He lapped at the hard cock, sucking on it, making Steve jerk. Steve licked at the tip of Tony's penis, unable to get it in his mouth. Tony thrust his hips down, shoving himself in and out of Steve's mouth. Steve took it like a champ as Tony gave him the same pleasure.

Steve thrust up, shoving deeper into Tony's throat. Tony pulled back and pulled out of Steve's mouth. "Being such a dirty boy," Tony said as he turned around. He kissed Steve, their tongues fighting each other.

Tony raised up and propped himself up on his knees. He leaned back to grab Steve's cock, pressing the head to his hole. He pushed down on the solid organ. It slipped in with ease and Steve moaned as he was engulfed in a tight, warm heat. As Tony completely consumed Steve, he rested for a second. He leaned over and kissed Steve.

Steve held the kiss as much as he could before Tony started to move up and down. Steve threw his head back as Tony rode him. Tony's hands rested on Steve's chest as he moved up and down. Tony moaned as he bounced faster on the long cock. He panted heavily in both pleasure and exercise. Steve desperately wanted to grab Tony's hips and move him for him. He was tormented as Tony did all the work slowly. Tony's legs started to cramp, his body not used to doing all the work like this.

Steve thrust his hips up and wedged his feet beneath him. Once he got a good hold, he used his legs to start thrusting up. Tony fell forward due to the imbalance of Steve's body. He held himself by his hands as Steve thrust hard inside Tony's tight body. "AHH! Steve!" Tony moaned as Steve touched things inside him he didn't know he had.

Tony's face twisted in pleasure as Steve continued his pounding, loving every face and sound that escaped Tony's mouth. Tony reached down between his legs, starting to pump his aching erection. Steve hit his sweet spot, knowing his he hit it when Tony's eyes rolled back and obscenity upon obscenity sputtered out of his mouth.

The body tightened around him, Steve getting weak from all the stimulation. It wasn't long before Steve erupted inside Tony, filling him to the brim. Tony wanted to play with Steve and continued to pump himself. He pulled Steve out and leaned forward, his cock right in front of Steve's face. His orgasm took over him as steams of semen shot out of him, all over Steve's face.

He sighed heavily and collapsed on the bed beside him. They rest, catching their breaths, before Steve said, "Tony, that was..."

"Awesome?" Tony interrupted, smiling.

"I was gonna say weird," Steve replied, "But I still enjoyed myself."

Tony chuckled and rolled over enough to kiss Steve. He slipped his hand into the shirt and untied Steve, letting his arms free. Tony reached for a box of tissues so Steve could wipe the cum off his face. They relaxed in the bed, slipping under the covers. Tony had JARVIS extinguish the fire and they readied themselves for bed.

"Hey, Tony," Steve started. "Merry Christmas."

Tony laughed, "Merry Christmas, Steve."

Steve smiled and kissed Tony softly, "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Tony kissed back.

They curled up and fell into a lovely sleep together.

* * *

Just a little oneshot for those who wanted a little Tony/Steve action around Christmas Time! I know it's early, but it was already written and taunting me so...i had to put it alone.

Please review! I hope you liked it! There will be more to come as long I get at least, 1 review, favorite, alert, or whatever! Just 1! Flames welcome! But honestly, again, if your against homosexuality, why the fuck are you here?

Much loves! ~ Franky Toran


End file.
